1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to high performance compressors for use in cryogenic systems and more particularly to a centrifugal compressor characterized by pistons seated in coaxially aligned, rotatable cylinders and driven in compressive strokes as angular diplacement is imparted to the cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reciprocating compressors generally are well known. Such devices usually include at least one cylinder having a pivoted head mounted therein and connected to a crankshaft through a piston rod or the like. The cylinder, in most instances, is provided with a ported head including an inlet valve and an exhaust valve which permits the cylinder to charge as the piston head is retracted, and to discharge or expel the charge in response to an extension of the piston head as the piston head is extended relative to the cylinder in response to rotation of the crankshaft.
Numerous difficulties frequently are encountered when employing reciprocating compressors of the type generally aforedescribed. One such difficulty sometimes experienced is that in order to establish a desirable flow rate of working fluid, a relatively large piston-cylinder combination is required. The resulting structure frequently requires a driving force of a substantial magnitude which, in turn, necessitates a use of a heavy and rugged connecting rod, crankshafts and the like. The problem is further compounded where large reduction gears and heavy fly wheels are required to supply the relatively large torque required in driving the heavy structure.
Of course, numerous techniques have been suggested in order to alleviate the various problems aforementioned. However, in most instances, the techniques relied upon generally constitute no more than compromises and trade-offs. Therefore, improvements in certain aspects of conventional compressors are achieved only at the expense of other aspects.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved compressor through use of which improved efficiency, a reduction of weight and bulk, and increased reliability are realized.